Sickly
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: O Rosto de Bellatrix foi a ultima coisa que Hermione viu, antes de ser trancafiada numa masmorra escura e úmida.


**Nome da fic: **Sickly.

**Autora: **Vitória Prince Snape.

**Tipo: **Short-Fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.

**Classificação: **M.

**Personagens/Casais: **Hermione Granger/ Rodolphus Lestrange

**Desafio: **I Challenge de Comensais da morte - take II.

**Possibilidade: **Um comensal da morte sentir desejo por um sangue-ruim.

**Item: **Tortura, sexo, morte, maldição da morte.

**Capa da fic:**

**Link para a fic: **

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à ilustre J. K. Rowling. Se algo fosse meu... Bem, não importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora: <strong>Eu evidentemente mudei alguns fatos ocorridos no livro. Ao invés de Snatchers caçando Hermione e seus amigos, são Death Eaters, afinal eles seriam muito bem recompensados, se os apanhasse. Alguns itens não vão aparecer logo no primeiro capítulo, mas garanto que irão aparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sickly<strong>

Por Vitória Prince Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um: <strong>Death Eaters.

Hermione corria pela floresta de Deão, desesperada. Estavam cercados, não havia saída. Ela corria, e em pequenos intervalos de tempo lançava feitiços contra os comensais. Ouvira um grito familiar ao fundo. Virou-se rapidamente para ver quem havia sido acertado. Ron estava caído no chão.

Ela virou-se em desespero para Harry. Viu que já haviam dois comensais quase agarrando-o. Malfoy e Yaxley. Murmurou um feitiço e viu com satisfação o rosto de Harry começar a inchar, até ficar irreconhecível. Mas, ela sabia que seria inútil, os comensais reconheceriam Harry de longe.

Sentiu mãos fortes agarrando sua cintura. Gritou e se debateu, mas não adiantou. O comensal era muito mais forte do que ela. Com apenas um gesto tirou sua varinha, e guardou-a em algum lugar longe da vista de Hermione.

Desistiu de tentar lutar assim que a mão do comensal apertou seu pescoço e ele murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Se ficar quietinha, eu deixo você sair viva daqui, gracinha. – era uma voz estranha. Derretida, atraente.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo assim que sentiu a mão do Comensal alisando suas costas.

- Não toque nela! – Ron gritou.

- Cale-se, garoto imbecil. – o comensal que a segurava disse.

- Não o machuque. – Hermione choramingou para o comensal que segurava Rony, ele mantinha a varinha em seu pescoço.

Ouviram um clique. Uma figura encapuzada apareceu na floresta. Hermione reconheceu de imediato Bellatrix Lestrange. Uma sensação de medo passou pelo seu corpo inteiro.

Ela se aproximou lentamente de Ron. Uma expressão de desprezo passou pelo seu rosto.

- Ora, ora... – ela começou a dizer. – O Lord das Trevas irá ficar muito feliz com o que temos aqui. Weasley. – ela sorriu, e começou a andar em direção a Hermione. – Ah, a Sangue-Ruim também está aqui. – Bellatrix parou, e começou a andar em passos largos na direção de Harry. – Se eles estão aqui... Este só pode ser... – ela usou a varinha para levantar o cabelo que escondia a cicatriz de Harry. – Harry Potter!

Assim que ela terminou de falar, vários comensais exclamaram de felicidade. Haviam apanhado Potter e seus amigos.

- Rodolphus, chame o Lord das trevas. – disse Bellatrix.

O Comensal que segurava Hermione prensou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo, na tentativa de segurá-la e tocar a marca negra. Hermione já estava com o quadril totalmente colado ao corpo do homem. Homem este que era marido de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione sentiu algo duro pressionando suas nádegas. Ela se assustou. Afinal, seria possível que um comensal da morte sentisse desejo por uma sangue-ruim? Mas, ela não teve tempo o suficiente para pensar nisso. Bellatrix caminhava em sua direção.

- Rodolphus, leve-a até a mansão Malfoy...

- Não quero uma sangue-ruim infectando a minha casa. – Lucius disse.

- Você perdeu o direito de opinar assim que perdeu a varinha, Lucius. – Bellatrix disse com arrogância. – Faça o que eu estou mandando.

Hermione sentiu o comensal atrás de si assentir. Ela sentiu um forte puxão no umbigo em e seguida sentiu-se extremamente zonza. Ela cambaleou e caiu em algo macio. Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou enquanto sentia a sensação de tontura passar.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Com medo do que veria. No mínimo muitos comensais da morte tentando se aproveitar dela. Ou o Lord das trevas pronto para aniquilá-la se ela não contasse os planos de Harry. No entanto, o que ela viu não foi nada do que ela havia pensado. O que ela viu, era um homem de rosto pálido, cabelos negros, olhos verdes e com uma expressão cansada e preocupada no rosto. Quem ela havia visto, era Rodolphus Lestrange.

- O- onde estão os outros? – ela perguntou temerosa.

O homem virou-se para encará-la.

- Na floresta de Deão.

- O que estão fazendo, lá? – Hermione perguntou.

O Comensal sorriu enquanto avaliava minuciosamente Hermione. Ele parecia estar gostando do que via.

- Torturando Potter e seu namorado. – ele deu de ombros.

- Por que me deixaram sozinha... – ela engoliu em seco. – Com você?

Ele sorriu de lado, sedutor.

- Não sei. Talvez Bella ache que eu estou precisando me divertir. – ele chegou perto de Hermione. – E, ela escolheu um belo brinquedinho.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- O que vai fazer comigo?

- Sempre as perguntas erradas. – respondeu o comensal olhando para as coxas de Hermione, cobertas pela calça jeans. – Quer mesmo que eu responda?

- N- não. – ela disse, afastando-se do comensal.

Ele sorriu e espalmou a mão na coxa direita de Hermione.

- Eu fiquei um tanto alterado com você. Pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. – ele riu.

- Por que eu? Bellatrix já não serve?

- Não. – seu rosto ficou sombrio. – Bellatrix. Ela não sente prazer comigo, muito menos eu com ela. Sei que ela pensa no Lord das trevas quando está comigo. Sei também, que ela deseja o Lord das trevas, muito mais do que me deseja.

A mão do comensal agora subia pela perna de Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco mais uma vez.

- Rodolphus... – Bellatrix apareceu, no meio da sala. – O que está fazendo com está sangue-ruim?

Rodolphus se afastou.

- Nada. – ele disse.

- Pois bem, leve-a até as masmorras. – Bellatrix sorriu. – Ela estará à disposição de todos os comensais.

- N- não. Por favor. – Hermione choramingou.

- E, ela só sairá de lá, quando nos contar, quais são os planos de Potter. – Bellatrix disse rindo em seguida.

O Rosto de Bellatrix foi a ultima coisa que Hermione viu, antes de ser trancafiada numa masmorra escura e úmida.

- Volto logo para lhe visitar, gracinha. – Rodolphus murmurou sorrindo malicioso para a garota.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **O primeiro capítulo da minha short-fic escrita para o chall de comensais da morte, mestrado pela Cora. ^.^ Logo posto o segundo capítulo. (:


End file.
